


blooming

by sylvenon



Series: Kenma/Hinata [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 04:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11409921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvenon/pseuds/sylvenon
Summary: Kenma is in love with Shoyo.





	blooming

Kenma loved Shoyo. He liked watching him get excited about the little things. Like last night, a firefly had landed on Shoyo’s nose and for the first time in the years Kenma has known him, he was still. It flew off and that was all Shoyo could talk about for hours. He liked coming home to Shoyo playing with the cat, purring into her stomach and talking to her kittens. He liked playing volleyball with him, even though he wasn’t as quick as Kageyama, Shoyo adapted and now they were as feared as him and Kageyama were. But he knew nothing lasted. That one day Shoyo will grow tired of dragging around someone who didn’t want to do the thing and just leave. Kenma kept checking the closet, the drawer, even the bathroom, trying to see if Shoyo’s stuff was gone. It never was. 

* * *

“Kenma!” His eyes were drawn to his boyfriend, who stood knee deep in the river, holding out something shiny. Shoyo stepped high to move fast, before he was on the bank and leaning over Kenma. “Look! I found this!” He held out what was in his hand as an offer and Kenma took it. A pretty charm, with the kanji for luck engraved on it. “Do you like it?”

“It’s pretty.” Kenma said, holding it out, giving it back. Shoyo’s hands closed over Kenma, curling his back into fists. Kenma noticed Shoyo’s hands were slightly bigger than his. 

“Keep it. It’ll give you good luck.” Shoyo smiled and as many times as Kenma has seen it, it will never be any less bright. It was like staring at the sun. Shoyo turned and walked back to the water, digging in the bed, looking for other stuff, but mostly just trying to cool off. Kenma watched, then looked down at his hands. He smiled.

* * *

“Shoyo?” Kenma called, peeking into their kitchen. Nope. Kenma wondered to their living room and sat on the couch. He leaned forward and picked up a piece of paper off the glass coffee table. It was a note from Shoyo. “Went to go get groceries.” Kenma mumbled. He pursed his lips, as their cat curled into his lap. “But we have groceries.” About an hour later that is the exact position Shoyo found him, the kittens joining their mother on Kenma’s lap. Shoyo wondered over, staring at Kenma. 

“Kenma?” His eyes opened. “That’s no less creepy then before. I got you something.” Kenma looked down at his lap. 

“I am immoblized.” He mumbled. Shoyo nodded and walked away. Then came back with a small cake in one hand and a wrapped present in the other. 

“Happy seventh anniversary.” Kenam scrunched his nose. “The day we first met.” 

“Oh.” Shoyo knelt down, set the cake on the table and handed Kenma the present. Kenma carefully unwrapped it and stared at Shoyo. He had wondered were the charm went. Shoyo seemed to have taken it, gotten it restored and turned into a necklace. “This is so nice.” Kenma said, fighting the tears. Shoyo smiled. 

“Of course! Anything for you!” Kenma nodded and smiled. Shoyo stood and knelt over Kenma. “I love you. You know that, right?” Kenma nodded. “And you know I’d never leave you, right?” Kenma pursed his lips. “You talk in your sleep.” Shoyo mumbled, before setting his lips on Kenma’s. “I’m staying right here.” And Kenma believed every word.


End file.
